Mommy's Letter
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: C'était la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis passée à autre chose, Edward, comme tu me l'as demandé... Trad de l'heure bleue


Voici un one-shot (une traduction comme d'hab) pour me faire pardonné d'avoir mis autant de temps avant d'updaté Loyalty and Love (aller lire le nouveau chapitre) sur un petit bout de vie d'Edward s'il n'avait jamais retrouvé Bella après l'avoir quitté.

* * *

**Mommy's Letter**

"Etes-vous Mr Edward ?"

Je clignais des yeux de surprise puis les baissais vers une petite fille qui se tenait devant moi. Ses yeux chocolats étaient larges et curieux, et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres brillantes. Sa peau - légèrement sombre - était douce sous ma main alors que je me penchais et saissisait son épaule doucement.

"Je suis Edward Cullen," clarifiais-je, confus. "Est-ce que je vous connais, mademoiselle ?"

Elle rit sottement puis secoua la tête.

"Non. Mais ma maman vous connaissait."

Mon coeur - qui ne battait plus depuis plus de cent ans - se brisa alors que je réalisais pourquoi les yeux de la fillette, si profond, si beaux, me semblaient si familiers.

"Bella ?" respirais-je et dire le nom que je n'avais pas prononcé depuis quinze ans me brisa le coeur une fois encore. Je savais que, si j'aurais pû pleurer, les larmes glisseraient le long de mes joues, si froides, si dures, à cet instant.

La fillette acquiesça.

"C'était ma maman. Ici," dit-elle, et elle prit son sac à dos rose en forme de chaton et son poing minuscule en sortit une enveloppe blanche - abimée par l'usure de temps. Elle me la mit entre les mains et sourit, dévoilant un trou laissé par deux dents manquantes. "Maman a dit que si je vous voyais un jour, je devrais vous la donner."

"Merci," murmurais-je, car je ne pouvais pas parler plus fort de peur de commencer à sangloter. Mes doigts coururent sur le papier abimé - j'étais sûr que cette petite fille avait regardé la lettre à de nombreuses reprises - et je réfrénais les sentiments qui menaçaient de me submerger. Les sentiments que j'avais refoulé si loin... si longtemps. "Merci." Je respirais à nouveau et la fillette sourit fièrement.

Mais son sourire disparut et elle se retourna rapidement, ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils atterirent sur l'homme qui courait vers elle.

"Marie Alice Black ! Oû étais-tu passée ?" demanda l'homme anxieusement, enveloppant la minuscule fille de ses grands bras sombre. Il était facile de deviner que cet homme était son père - la ressemblance était saisissante. "Oh Marie, ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça."

L'homme ne m'a même pas remarqué alors qu'il vérifiait rapidement que sa fille était indemne. Et comme il s'éloignait avec elle dans ses bras, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et me fit un signe de la main. J'essayais de lui répondre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais pas respirer. C'était tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire pour pleurer.

"Oû est la lettre de maman ?" demanda l'homme soudain, étonné.

"Je l'ai perdu," gazouilla Marie joyeusement, et il fronça ses sourcils.

"Veux-tu que nous allions la chercher, ma chérie ? Je sais quelle elle est importante pour toi."

"Non," dit Marie doucement, et elle enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de l'homme. "Je vais bien. Je n'en ai plus besoin désormais. Je sais que maman est avec moi maintenant. Elle ne me quittera jamais."

Un air de fierté apparut sur le visage de l'homme, et il embrassa le front de Marie tendrement, doucement.

"Ca c'est ma petite fille," murmura-t-il, et ensuite je ne pû plus le voir. Je ne pû plus la voir. Je ne pû plus les entendre.

Maintenant j'étais seul. De nouveau. Pour toujours.

Mes doigts, tremblants, ont lentement ouvert l'enveloppe et j'en ais sortis deux feuilles de papier vieilli mais j'étais sûr que personne ne les avait touché. C'était presque comme si Marie avait tenu l'enveloppe dans sa paume minuscule toute sa vie, mais ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Les seules imperfections de ce papier blanc étaient les tâches de larmes qui étaient tombés alors que la lettre était écrite.

_Edward_, voilà comment elle commençait, et je retîns un sanglot alors que je me recroquevillais, les bras autour des genoux alors que mes yeux, brillants de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais, balayait rapidement la feuille.

_Edward,_

_Je l'ai fait._

_C'était la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis passée à autre chose, Edward, comme tu me l'as demandé. J'ai terminé le lycée. Je suis allée à l'université. Je suis tombée amoureuse de nouveau. Je me suis mariée. Et je suis la mère de la plus belle, de la plus adorable et gentille petite fille du monde entier. Elle est ma lumière dans cette vie, et je ne pouvais pas en demander plus._

_Jacob est un homme bien. Il est celui qui m'a sauvé quand tu es partis. J'ai essayé de me tuer, tu sais, parce que j'étais si sûre que je ne pouvais pas continuer sans toi. Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a éloigné brusquement des falaises et alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, je me suis sentie complète pour la première fois depuis si longtemps._

_Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, Edward. Je l'ai vraiment fait. Je lui ais tout dit, parce que je savais que ce ne serait pas juste envers lui si je ne le faisais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner mon coeur tout entier, puisque mon coeur n'est plus entier depuis que tu m'as quitté. Mais je lui ais donné chaque morceau que je pouvais trouver et il les a chéris et il m'a chéri._

_Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme je t'ai aimé, mais je l'ai vraiment aimé. Je lui ais donné tout ce que j'avais._

_Nous nous sommes mariés quand j'ai terminé l'université. C'était un petit mariage et chaque fois que j'ai regardé les plans, le gâteau, ou les fleurs, j'ai pensé à Alice et j'ai souhaité plus que tout qu'on lui donne la chance de tout organiser. Je sais qu'elle aurait aimé ça._

_Et ensuite j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je voudrais un bébé, Edward. J'étais si sûre que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfants. Mais quand j'ai entendu les battements de son coeur par ultrason la première fois, j'ai commencé à pleurer. C'était si beau. Jacob a insisté pour que nous l'appelions Marie, et je lui ais donné le nom d'Alice comme deuxième prénom. Je voulais l'appeler Marie Rosalie, mais cela n'allait pas vraiment. Je voulais l'appeler ainsi parce que chaque fois que je l'ai regardé, je me suis souvenu de Rosalie et à quel point elle voulait un enfant._

_Je suis heureuse, Edward... mais je suis incomplète. Même lorsque je me suis mariée, j'ai regretté que ce ne soit pas toi qui te tenait devant moi. Même lorsque j'ai donné naissance à Marie, j'ai regretté que tu ne sois pas celui qui m'encourage, pleurant alors que tu tenais pour la première fois ton enfant dans tes bras. Et, même alors que je suis couchée là maintenant, expirant mes derniers souffles, je regrette que ce ne soit pas toi qui me tienne la main._

_Oh, Edward. Je voudrais te revoir. Juste une fois. Une seule. Je t'en prie, Edward, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas mourir avant de t'avoir revu. Je ne peux pas. Je tiendrais le coup pour toujours si je pouvais. Mais je dois voir ton visage une dernière fois. Juste une. Je t'en prie._

_Je ne suis pas prête à mourir, Edward. Je veux être dans tes bras. Je veux que tu me tiennes, que tu me dises que tu m'as menti ce jour. Me dire que tu m'aimes toujours._

_Oh, Edward, je ne pourrais jamais abandonner Jacob ou Marie, mais si tu m'étais revenu, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pû rester avec eux. Je t'aime tellement. Même aujourd'hui. Même après tout. Même après que tu m'ais quitté. Même après que tu m'ais brisé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Je t'aimerais toujours._

_Mais je suis malade, Edward. Je suis malade et je ne pourrais pas tenir le coup très longtemps._

_Mais peu importe quoi ou quand, j'ai besoin que tu saches cela. J'ai besoin que tu vois cette lettre. J'ai besoin que tu saches..._

_... que je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même lorsque j'ai aimé un autre, l'amour que j'avais pour toi était le plus fort._

_Edward... Edward... Edward..._

_Je t'aime._

_A jamais tienne,  
Isabella Marie Black _

Je sanglotais douloureusement alors que je finissais de lire la lettre que je tenais entre mes mains.

Elle m'a aimé. Oh, Mon Dieu, elle m'a aimé après tout ce que j'ai fait. Elle est morte en m'aimant. Elle a vécu en m'aimant. Elle m'a aimé. Je l'ai aimé, aussi, et je ne voulais rien de plus que la voir, la sentir, être avec elle, la tenir, lui dire que j'avais menti. Lui dire que tout ce que je lui avais dit ce jour-là était un mensonge.

"Je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'aimerais toujours. Oh Bella, je t'aime," sanglotais-je en levant la tête vers le ciel, souhaitant plus que tout qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

Je faisais une scène... mais je m'en fichais. J'étais au milieu du parc, mes bras autour de mon corps, essayant désespérément de me ressaisir. Essayant en vain de repousser la douleur.

Mais ses mots revenaient en moi inlassablement - car je ne pourrais jamais, jamais les oublier - je sentais le barrage céder et l'angoisse, la terreur, la douleur me submerger.

Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais refaire surface.

_Bella_, pleurais-je dans mes pensées. _Bella, je t'aime. Bella. Bella. Bella._

"Bella !" hurlais-je d'une voix rauque. "Bella ! Bella ! Bella !"

Mais je savais qu'elle ne me répondrait jamais. Je savais qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Elle était partie. Pour toujours.

Je ne voulais rien de plus que mourir à cet instant. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que juste... arrêter d'exister. Parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas continuer sans elle.

Je me suis relevé sur mes jambes tremblantes, et je sanglotais toujours alors que je cherchais. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé. Je me suis relevé. J'ai continué.

J'ai cherché et cherché.

Et puis enfin je l'ai trouvé.

_La lumière du soleil._

J'ai trébuché dans le rayon de lumière, le laissant éclairer mon monde sombre, le laissant exposer mes imperfections, mes douleurs au monde entier. Je savais qu'ils viendraient. Ils le faisaient toujours. Ils auront sû ce que j'allais faire avant que je ne l'ai même fait, comme ils le faisaient toujours d'un façon ou d'une autre.

Et je savais, alors que je laissais la lumière du soleil réchauffer ma peau éternellement froide, que c'était presque fini.

_Bella._


End file.
